Classroom Daydreams
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: After being caught daydreaming during class, Aoba needs a stern talking to from his teacher and crush, Koujaku High school AU Damaged Goods


"Ahem! Mr Seregaki!" Aoba was awakened by the stern yell of his English teacher (Koujaku). He hadn't gotten much sleep the night prior and must've ended up drifting to sleep in the middle of class. Confusingly, all around him he could hear snickering as the man spoke up again.

"You were disrupting the class, see me at the end of the day, you've a detention tonight" everyone burst into laughter and he couldn't understand why. A final yell from the teacher shut up everyone's childish behavior and Aoba turned to Noiz beside him to ask what was so funny.

"What did I do? Was I snoring or something, I'm confused" he whispered.

He laughed. "Oh it was a little louder than that. More like 'oh sir, oh fuck me sir ahhh~'" his false moans descended into laughter before he was cut off by their teacher yelling at him to stop or he'd get a detention too, as would anyone else still laughing.

The colour had drained from Aoba's face, his eyes growing wide at Noiz's impression. Now he got it, he had been talking in his sleep. He sunk low in his chair in embarrassment, hanging his head in shame. Of course, it had to be at school when he had his first sex dream in months, let alone about his teacher and worst of all he had to be narrating his perverted fantasy to his entire class the whole time. Just great.

The end of the day rolled around and Aoba had had nothing but teasing since his first class. Noiz had obviously told as many people as he could, warping the story more and more with every retelling, and the boy had had to avoid the laughter the entire day. Though, he had managed to convince Noiz to shut up by arguing that the boy also found their teacher attractive he was just, as he had put it, 'lucky enough to have never been caught jizzing over him' which was fair but his argument still stood no matter how much Noiz insisted he couldn't stand the man.

"You lookin' forward to your sexy detention then?" Noiz teased as they were leaving their last lesson of the day.

"I thought you were gonna shut up" Aoba punched his arm though not hard enough to actually hurt.

"Okay, okay" he laughed "alright well I won't waste any of your alooone time, see ya" he winked and ran off leaving Aoba at the door to the English classroom.

Nervously, he opened the door. The room was empty other than the teacher sat at his desk grading papers, they really were alone. He coughed to gain his attention, alerting the man he'd arrived.

"Take a seat" He looked up from his desk and smiled that handsome grin. It was impossible for Aoba not to swoon, he was fairly young as teachers came and his body was muscular too, that could be told even under his school attire by the way the material would hug him, sometimes Aoba thought he wore such tight clothing for that purpose alone. His hair was always perfectly styled and his devilish good looks were unrivaled by anyone else the boy knew. He was a god among men, total boner material ? ﾟﾏﾻ

The teen sat behind one of the desks, dropping his bag

to the floor.

"So, are we going to have a chat about that little dream you were having earlier?" The teacher stood and walked over to the desk, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite him.

"Huh?" he furrowed his brow.

"You're not in trouble, don't worry, I shan't be telling anyone the real reason behind your detention, I'm sure you'd prefer it to be kept hush hush but I would appreciate it if you refrain from sleeping in my lessons again, okay?"

The boy nodded.

"And look, I'm aware urges like those are completely natural at your age, I'm not gonna go through the whole birds and bees thing clearly you understand that well enough already, but thinking about a teacher that way is inappropriate, especially during class."

Aoba was beyond embarrassed but he still nodded in response, avoiding eye contact with the older man "I'm sorry, I know it's wrong. You're just-" woah what was he saying, why wouldn't his brain let his mouth shut up, he didn't need to talk about this, he could've just left it at 'I'm sorry' instead of 'let me suck your dick you hot fuck'. Not that he wanted to do that obviously. Who was he kidding, of course he did, clearly he'd been hanging out with Noiz too much and it was just rubbing off on him. His thoughts were cut off, as were his words, by his teacher in his ramblings, "so, it was me 'ey. You never did specify which teacher you were... dreaming about" he smirked, leaning back in his chair.

That was when it dawned on him; Noiz knew who the dream was about because he knew of his attraction to their teacher (and because he was also his only male teacher), not because, as he originally assumed, he had said the teachers name in his sleep. Noiz had never said he said the name, he had just figured it must've slipped out at some point. And of course the man didn't already know these details before he'd said anything. He had just inadvertently confessed his attraction to his teacher by admitting to have had a dream about him wherein they had screwed, during his lesson no less. The awkwardness of the situation suddenly seemed tenfold and Aoba wished the world around him would swallow him into a hole where he could no longer embarrass himself. His cheeks were beet red as the teacher spoke up once again.

"You see Aoba, teacher-student relationships are strictly prohibited" he stood and leaned over the desk before continuing, "Lucky for you however, I like to break the rules" sultry whispering accompanied the man's next actions, leaning forward, grabbing the younger boy by his tie and pulling him towards him into a deep and passionate kiss. He moved around the table to come closer to the boy, pushing him back against his chair. Reaching down he scrambled to remove Aoba's clothing, leaving him shirtless; his tie strewn across the classroom and his belt undone as the older man worked on his lower half. Eventually, the man pulled back from the kiss, towering above the younger and eyeing the boy like a predator would its prey. He squatted down in front of him and began removing his trousers, talking as he did so. "So, Aoba. You ever done this before?" His tone wasn't its regular self, nor like any other Aoba had heard before, he sounded hungry, lustful, his breath heavy but steady.

He swallowed hard, "No"

"Ever or just with a boy?" He looked up as he spoke, practically ripping the boys shoes from him and yanking the trouser leg over his foot.

"E-ever"

The man chuckled softly "really huh? You seemed to know what you were talking about earlier, I never pictured you as a virgin" he teased, somehow turning Aoba's face an even darker shade of red than it already was. "That's okay. Let's make it a first time to remember shall we" he continued, finally having ridded the teen fully of his clothing excluding his underwear which, at this moment, seemed more constricting than they ever had as they contained his very much visible erection. The wave of pleasure that jolted through the boy as the older man finally ran a hand over his crotch was indescribable. Touching himself was incomparable to the sensation of being touched by another man. His cock twitched as the older man continued to tease him, dragging rough fingers across soft skin, wetting his hands on the precum that stained the material of his underwear.

"S-sir please" Aoba muttered.

"There's that begging I heard so much of earlier, I was starting to think it'd never come" he smirked, "but please, call me Koujaku. We're probably on a first name basis by now wouldn't you think?" He punctuated the question with a lick across the teen's underwear rendering him entirely speechless, not that he was very much able to respond in this state anyway.

The man smirked looking up at the boys face, eyes closed and head back, removing Aoba's impossibly hard cock from its cotton prison after what already seemed like an eternity. The teen began muttering profanities under his breath as the older man took him in hand and began stroking. Occasionally he would dip his head down, running his tongue across the slit and tasting the salty liquid already dripping from it, swirling it around the head. Aoba's body felt as though it were aflame, burning passion and desire coursing through his veins. Koujaku soon stood, keeping the teen's phallus in hand, maintaining a constant pace. He leaned in to Aoba's ear, "You know, you're my first time with a boy" he whispered, his breath hot against the boy's neck. He lifted his second hand to tilt Aoba's head towards him, kissing his lips once again, increasing his speed as he worked his way down to the teen's neck.

"Oh sir!" he moaned once more.

"Nah ah" Koujaku hummed disapprovingly, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip around Aoba's cock, growling "what did I say?".

"Ah, Koujaku ahhh" half moaning half gasping, the pressure being a strange mix of pleasure and pain, tightening his grasp on the desk beside him

"That's it, I want to hear you say my name. I want everyone to know you're mine" he snarled, biting his collarbone, licking and sucking harshly leaving dark purple bruises visible for all to see, claiming the boy's flesh as his own. Aoba could've never pictured his teacher being such a possessive lover, the man seemed so sweet and caring, so long as he wasn't angry that was, but this animalistic, pleasure driven being, this wasn't a side of the man Aoba could've ever pictured yet in this moment it felt like it was everything he had ever desired.

"Ah, fuck sir- Koujaku, fuck me" he couldn't help but whine out between moans.

"Now now, where are your manners huh?" The man said before putting two fingers into his mouth and sucking.

"Ahh p-please. Please Koujaku, please fuck me. I need you inside of me, please" he begged.

He pulled the fingers from his mouth and smirked, "That's better" he forced the fingers past Aoba's lips, pushing them in and out whilst simultaneously, with his second hand, sliding the younger boy's underwear down past his thighs where they eventually fell to rest around his feet. Aoba swirled his tongue over Koujaku's fingers, fully coating them with saliva, tasting Koujaku's own spit in the process. The fingers were eventually pulled back and Aoba was lifted from his chair onto the desk before they were pushed inside him again. The teacher fingered him roughly, jabbing around in search of the boy's prostate, talking to distract him from the initial pain, "You're real good with your tongue, Aoba. We'll have to put that to use another time" cut off by an ecstatic scream from the other, Kouajku paused before smirking "Bingo". He continued fingering at the same angle though his fingers were barely grazing that sweet spot. Aoba was soon begging for more, and the teacher was more than happy to oblige, finally removing his own erection from his tight trousers and lining himself up with the teen's entrance.

"I'm gonna go with, this is probably gonna hurt" he warned before pushing in. It was a sensation different to any woman he'd ever been with, the heat and pressure around him was incredible, the boy's euphoric screams of what was mostly incoherent cursing was like music to his ears. He soon built up a steady rhythm, able to find Aoba's prostate almost immediately before continuing on to abuse it. Still the boy begged, "harder, faster, fuck Koujaku please I need more" and again the teacher obliged, fucking the boy senseless, turning him to a sweaty, panting, writhing mess beneath him. Aoba slid his hands over the man's shirt clawing at his back through the thin material, weakly grasping for support. Koujaku soon began adding to the collection of love bites lacing Aoba's neck and shoulder, he didn't care that the marks would be visible over the boy's school uniform, he wanted everyone to know Aoba was his property. The moans came loud in his ear, growing in intensity at his sucking and biting, louder and louder every time the man would slam into his prostate. The sound of skin on skin, screams of pleasure from the boy, grunts and huffs from his teacher: the soundtrack of their forbidden lust.

One final scream and thick white jets flooded from Aoba's cock like a fountain that had just been unclogged after years of blockage, finally able to flow and boy did it flow, years of pent up sexual frustration over his incredibly attractive teacher were being relieved as he came over his own chest and screamed his teachers name.

The pressure soon became too great for Koujaku too and he came deep inside the teen, continuing to thrust as he rode out his orgasm, semen overflowing from Aoba's asshole around the teacher's cock and dripping onto the desk beneath him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, running a hand through his hair before pulling out and tucking himself away. His heart beat fast and his breath was heavy, a thin layer of sweat coated his entire body. The younger of the two was in a similar state, having collapsed against the desk as he regained his breath.

Koujaku returned to his desk at the front of the classroom, moving his box of tissues to the desk on which Aoba lay before slumping into his chair.

A few minutes of silence passed before Koujaku sighed, "you can leave whenever you're ready" Aoba looked up at him from the desk before dropping it back down. Another few minutes and the boy finally sat up, grabbing a handful of tissues and wiping away as much of the semen as he could from his chest, pulling his underwear up before hopping onto his feet, wincing at the pain he felt in his lower half.

"I told you it would hurt" he heard Koujaku say from across the classroom to which he rolled his eyes, grabbing his trousers from the floor and pulling them on. "You're lucky you're hot"

The teacher laughed but didn't say anything else in response, already having composed himself and returned to grading papers.

Eventually Aoba finished dressing himself and was limping towards the door, tossing the cum stained tissues into the small bin next to Koujaku's desk on his way.

"You tell no one about this, remember?" Koujaku called behind him.

"If you didn't want anyone to know you could've been a little more subtle" he gestured towards the bruises on his left side, clearly visible high above his collar.

"You love 'em really. And you'll have to just make something up , my career's on the line here"

"Got it" he sighed.

"See you in class tomorrow" Koujaku smiled as Aoba turned to leave, "Oh and Aoba"

"Hm?" The boy turned back once more.

"You've got detention all this week" he winked and smirked before looking back to his papers.

"That is 100% fine with me" Aoba responded before finally leaving the classroom.

Luckily for him Tae had a tendency to avoid asking questions and he was able to pass her without explaining in great detail why he was late home, limping and covered in bruises. He slept well that night, hopefully he wouldn't be falling asleep in Koujaku's lessons again: his dreams had become much more vivid after experiencing the real thing. Of course explaining his love bites to Noiz was the hardest part of the whole situation especially after the 'detentions' became a regular thing. Though, as long as he kept it to himself he could speculate as much as he pleased. And so what if his theories were pretty much spot on, he didn't know that; only Koujaku and Aoba did.


End file.
